Amistad
by Laila Yagami
Summary: La amistad es algo muy grande y muy fuerte. Tras la graduación, las chicas empiezan a pensar que tal vez las amistades no duran para siempre. One-shot.


**Ohayo! ^^ Aquí os dejo el primer fic que escribo sobre Lucky Star, espero que os guste. Críticas, comentarios y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas :P**

**Aclaración: Lucky Star y los personajes no me pertenecen. **

-Ahh… al fin salimos de ahí- suspiró agotada Kagami. Miyuki asintió. A su alrededor, alumnos y familiares iban y venían, todos con los rostros felices y aliviados. Había sido un día muy duro para todos los alumnos, todos habían estado nerviosísimos y emocionados, pero al final el evento se había completado sin incidentes: se habían graduado.

Ya habían terminado la secundaria y ahora cada uno estudiaría lo que quisiera, donde quisiera, y sus vidas empezarían a encaminarse.

Cuatro chicas se despidieron de sus familiares y decidieron ir a caminar a solas, lejos de la multitud que se agolpaba en las puertas del edificio.

-Vaya, no esperaba que durara tanto la graduación- dijo Tsukasa mirando hacia el cielo, tintado de negro y puntitos blanquecinos.

-Las graduaciones siempre son largas y aburridas- se quejó Konata dejándose caer sobre la hierba del parque.- Habría sido mejor si hubiera pasado algo interesante… ¡como que un monstruo babosa gigante apareciera y arrasara con todo! ¡Y entonces me convertiría en Super-Konata y os salvaría a todos de sus babas corrosivas!

-Tú siempre con tus tonterías- dijo Kagami, demasiado cansada como para responder algo mejor.

-¡Ooh~! ¡Kagamiiinya! ¡No son tonterías! Pero si piensas eso… ¡en la próxima graduación cuando pase eso no te salvaré a ti! MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

-¡Eso nunca pasará! Y además, ¡serías la primera en necesitar ayuda!- gritó Kagami, ya enfadada. ¡Es que Konata le ponía de los nervios!

-Kagamiin~, no te estreses- dijo Konata con una de sus sonrisas en el rostro. Tsukasa rió al ver la expresión de su hermana, que intentaba controlar el cabreo y no matar a la peli-azul, mientras que Miyuki intentaba calmarla.

Las cuatro amigas quedaron en silencio, mirando el cielo y las estrellas como hipnotizadas, olvidando que existe una luna. Ya estaban de vacaciones, así que no tenían que preocuparse de llegar a tiempo a casa para estudiar o hacer deberes. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, ese tipo de silencios cómodos que solo se pueden manejar con los amigos de verdad.

-¡Oh! Oi, Miyuki, ¿vendrás mañana?- dijo Tsukasa de pronto, recordando que al día siguiente habían quedado todas las amigas para pasar el día y comer juntas.

-Sí, la mudanza se pospone para dentro de unos días- sonrió Miyuki. Iba a ir a estudiar a uno de los centros más prestigiosos de todo Japón, y estaba muy ilusionada. Lo único malo es que tenía que mudarse a otra ciudad, y ya no vería tanto a sus amigas.

Se hizo otro silencio, esta vez un poco más incómodo. Hablar de separaciones y despedidas nunca es agradable, aunque el tema apenas se mencione. Al rato empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, y al final cada una se fue a su casa.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando sonó el móvil de la mayor de las gemelas Hiiragi. Se arrastró como pudo entre las sábanas y agarró el móvil que estaba en la mesita, lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-¿¡Quién llama a estas horas?- lo admitía, no tenía muy buen humor al despertar.

-Kagami…- se despertó del todo al oír esa voz. Sabía perfectamente quién era, y de no ser por el tono en el que había hablado le habría echado una buena bronca por llamar a esas horas.

-¿Konata?

-Kagami…- repitió la otaku, y luego se quedó en silencio. La tsundere no dijo nada, solo esperó a que Konata se decidiera a hablar, pensando en qué diablos estaría pasando por la mente de su amiga para llamarla a esas horas y hablar con ese tono tan… ¿triste?- Etto… ¿estabas dormida?

A Kagami se salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Noo, estaba acostada en la cama y tenía los ojos cerrados por diversión- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Pues vaya forma de entretenerte más rara que tienes.

-¡Que era broma!

-Kagamin~… lo tuyo no son las bromas.

-¡Cállate!- acabó gritando Kagami, y estaba dispuesta a colgar cuando recordó el tono con el que había hablado Konata al principio de la conversación, por lo que se contuvo.- ¿Para qué me llamas a estas horas?

Se volvió a hacer un silencio.

-Quería asegurarme de que el monstruo babosa gigante no te hubiera atacado mientras dormías.

Silencio…

-¡KONATAAA!- el grito de Kagami sonó por toda la ciudad.

Al día siguiente las chicas hicieron, tal y como habían quedado, una comida todas juntas para celebrar que ya se habían graduado. Habían decidido hacer la comida en casa de Miyuki, así que Tsukasa, Kagami, Konata, Patty, Misao, Yutaka, Minami, Ayano y Hiyori fueron para allá. Comieron en paz y entre risas, y luego fueron al jardín y se sentaron en la hierba. Estaban en primavera, así que el Sol pegaba un poco fuerte pero sin llegar a ser desagradable.

-Miyuki, todas estas cajas ¿son por tu mudanza?- dijo Patty señalando la pila de cajas de cartón que había apoyadas contra una pared de la casa.

-Sí, vendrán mañana a recogerlas y llevarlas a la nueva casa- respondió Miyuki tranquilamente, pero con un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz que no pudo ocultar. Nadie la culpaba por estar triste, después de todo todas y cada una de ellas sabían que el momento de despedirse se acercaba. Miyuki no era la única que se iba, también Patty volvía a su país, y no sabía si le permitirían volver el año siguiente. Misao también iría a estudiar a otra ciudad y Hiyori había conseguido que le admitieran en una escuela de arte donde aprendería a dibujar mucho mejor para sus mangas. Y las que se quedaran en la misma ciudad, sabían que ya no podrían verse con la misma frecuencia. Ya no irían al mismo instituto como antes, ni tendrían los mismos horarios.

-Así que… en unos días te vas- dijo Hiyori. Miyuki dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-Y tú también, ¿no, Hiyori?- preguntó Yutaka. Esta vez fue el turno de Hiyori de asentir.

-No me puedo creer que ya nos hayamos graduado…- susurró Kagami, mirando el cielo. No había ni una sola nube ese día, y el azul del cielo parecía brillar sobre ellas.

Durante las semanas antes de la graduación habían pensado mucho en ese tema; las graduaciones siempre son nostálgicas, porque significan que algo acaba. Nunca antes se habían parado a pensar en que algún día empezarían a distanciarse, y ahora que el momento llegaba pues… no sabían qué hacer.

-Yo no me puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido el tiempo- dijo Patty tristemente.- Parece que fue ayer mismo cuando llegué a Japón sin conocer nada ni a nadie. Y ahora ya me tengo que ir… aunque he hecho muy buenas amigas aquí.

-El tiempo pasa rápido cuando lo pasas bien, ¿no? Esto es lo mismo. El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido desde que nos conocimos que ahora parece que fue ayer mismo- dijo Minami con su voz baja y suave de siempre.- Y ya llega la hora de despedirse.

Tsukasa empezó a llorar y, aunque intentó no hacer ruido, todas se dieron cuenta. Kagami la abrazó intentando consolarla, pero ella también necesitaba consuelo. Todas perdían a sus amigas, y todas estaban tristes. Si esto es lo que significa hacerse mayor, separarse de personas a las que quieres para irte a estudiar y trabajar, entonces ninguna quería crecer. Querían tener siempre esa misma edad, estar siempre en el instituto y vivir cada día juntas como habían hecho desde años atrás. Querían estar siempre juntas.

Esto era lo que todas pensaban y querían.

Lo que no podían conseguir.

No solo Tsukasa lloraba, también Yutaka había empezado a hacerlo. Miyuki intentaba disimular sus lágrimas limpiándolas rápido con un pequeño pañuelo. Ayano y Misao también parecían a punto de llorar, pero se contenían a duras penas. Incluso a Kagami se le podían ver unas pequeñas lágrimas queriendo asomarse por los bordes de sus ojos. Todas estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando el suelo, pensando en la vida.

Konata era la única que no lloraba. Miró a todas y cada una de ellas con detenimiento, y sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes, onee-chan?- preguntó Yutaka con sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas, llamando la atención de las demás.

-¿Y por qué lloráis vosotras?- contestó Konata tranquilamente, dejando confundidas a todas.

-¿Cómo que por qué, Kona-chan? Porque nos vamos a separar y ya no vamos a volver a vernos- dijo Tsukasa, aun llorando.

-Idiotas…

-¡Oi! Idiota serás tú, Konata- se enfadó Kagami, y luego miró con curiosidad a Konata. No habían hablado nada de la llamada de la noche anterior, ni del tono triste de su voz. La otaku se había portado como siempre durante la comida.

-No soy yo quien está llorando por una tontería, Kagamin- dijo Konata sin perder su tono tranquilo y divertido.

-¿Tontería? Konata, todas nos vamos a separar. Eso no es una tontería- dijo Ayano mientras se limpiaba los caminos de lágrimas que se habían formado en sus mejillas.

-Sí que lo es…- Konata dejó de sonreír al ver que nadie la entendía y suspiró.- Ayer por la noche me puse a pensar en ese tema cuando Tsukasa preguntó a Miyuki sobre su mudanza. Es verdad que cada una de nosotras se va a un sitio diferente, y que nos vamos a ver menos, pero…

Todas miraron sorprendidas a Konata. Era raro oírle hablar de forma tan seria, porque… vamos, ¡era Konata!

-... cuando empecé a pensar en esas cosas, en que ya nos hemos graduado y ahora nos vamos a ir separando, decidí coger el teléfono y llamé a Kagami.

Al oír esto todas miraron a la tsundere, que estaba tanto o más sorprendida que ellas. _"Así que por esto me llamó, ¿uh?"_- pensó, y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mismo que Konata la noche anterior.

-Hablamos un poco y aunque ya nos hemos graduado y ya nunca estaremos en el mismo instituto… me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado entre nosotras. De que aunque todo el mundo alrededor cambie, nosotras siempre seremos las mismas personas que han estado todo este tiempo juntas, y eso es lo que importa- Konata sonrió con fuerza- no importa lo lejos que estemos, ni el tiempo que haya pasado. Siempre podremos contar con el apoyo de nuestras amigas, con su amistad, con su cariño… con todo lo que eso significa. Solo dejaremos de ser amigas cuando queramos dejar de serlo, y como nunca querremos…

-... siempre seremos amigas- terminó Kagami, sonriendo con tantas ganas como Konata.

Todas se miraron entre sí, afectadas por las palabras de Konata y Kagami… y también sonrieron.

Porque nada ni nadie las iba a separar, ahora lo sabían. Diera la vueltas que diera el mundo, ellas siempre seguirían siendo amigas.

**Review? :3**


End file.
